Upstairs
by Leper Gnome
Summary: Uh. No summary, just, please, read the AN at the beginning. I beg of you.


Disclaimer: What's that? You're looking for the owner of Digimon? Heh, don't look at me...

Um, hi again. First of all, please excuse the really. really. bad. title. With that said, in all honesty, I'm pretty scared about this particular fic. For one thing, my five – count 'em, five – OCs: I'm scared they'll come across as Mary Sues/Gary Stus(for the guy)Yes, in the stories in my head, two of the girls end up being DigiDestineds. But this story is pre-Enter Flamedramon. And, before you ask, I** will** be using madeup Digimon in future fics. They** will **Armor Digivolve using the crests I made up(Humility and Darkness; I'll explain if you ask). I** will **screw things up severely by having their champions DNA Digivolve with two of the canon Digimon(therefore making those Digimon special for being capable of DNA Digivolving with two different Digimon). But guess what? None of that is gonna happen in this oneshot. Another thing that I'm scared about: Daisuke, Jun, and their parents. I'm really worried about keeping them IC. With this, I'm assuming lotsa things I consider important. I **assume** that Daisuke would feel rather awkward in an apartment with six girls(my four female OCs, Daisuke's mom, and Jun)and only three guys(my guy OC, Daisuke's dad, and Daisuke himself). I** assume** that Jun is really only mean to Daisuke. I **assume** that Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya both have rather happy-go-lucky attitudes and that they were never named in the show(which is why I'm only gonna address them as Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya). I **assume **the first episode occurs at the very beginning of the school year. I also **assume** that Daisuke and his family live in a BIG apartment building. So, please tell me if any of these **assumptions** of mine are incorrect(and not just because you don't like them that way; I want proof). One final note; I'm not too clear on what Jun and her parents wear. I will only mention my OCs' attire. Now, with my really stinkin' long AN read, onward to the oneshot. Enjoy.

**Upstairs**

Daisuke didn't know how his parents had gotten him out the door.

He'd been playing his(rather violent)video games while nibbling on riceballs, but then his mother had informed him that they had new neighbors in an apartment upstairs and the family was going to give their greetings. Normally, his parents wouldn't have bothered him and Jun to come, but, apparently, these neighbors were 'special' because their apartment was directly above theirs. Daisuke _really_ didn't want to go. He'd put on a stubborn pout, but, with Jun's reluctant help, his parents had managed to coax him out.

So, now, Daisuke really wanted to get back inside to his video games and riceballs, but his fate was sealed.

"Oh, come on now, Daisuke! I'm sure there are some kids your age in that family! There might even be a nice girl you can meet, hmm?" Mrs. Motomiya chirped, giving Daisuke a reassuring wink.

"Mo-om! I already told you, Hikari's my girlfriend!...Only she doesn't really know it yet..." Daisuke said, first part indignant, last part quiet.

"Oh, please, Dai. You may as well give a new girl a chance. I mean, Hikari doesn't even like you!" Jun said, folding her arms over her stomach.

"Cut it out! Hey, you don't even know if there'll be a girl my age there, so mind your own business!"

"Now son, be nice to your sister," Mr. Motomiya said firmly, putting a hand on Davis's shoulder.

"Well, she's never nice to me!"

Before his parents could say anything, they found themselves at the neighbors' apartment door. "Well, here it is!" Mrs. Motomiya said cheerfully, Daisuke and Jun's spat put aside momentarily. She rang the doorbell. They waited a few seconds before the door opened. Before them stood a girl that looked to be around eight years old. She had brown eyes and her light brown, straight hair came down a little past her shoulders. She wore a pale yellow shirt with a variety of doodles all over it, as well as dark blue pants that were too long for her and covered her feet. Her arms had doodles and random words all over them. Two fingers on her left hand were in her mouth. She tilted her head back to gaze up at Daisuke for a second, then Jun, then Mrs. Motomiya, then Mr. Motomiya. "Hi," she said in a rather bored, almost nonchalant, tone, as if random groups of people came to her doorstep every day.

"Hello, there!" Mrs. Motomiya said softly, smiling down at the girl. "Are your parents home?"

The girl paused, as though needing to think over her answer for a moment. "One of 'em. Why?" she answered, tilting her head to the left slightly. But, before Mrs. Motomiya could respond, a woman came from another room and shooed the girl to the side, saying something to her softly in some foreign language. French, Daisuke assumed.

The woman then turned back to Daisuke and his family. She had long, black hair that was currently up in a messy bun, and brown eyes, much like her daughter's. She wore a sky blue t-shirt and white capris(sp). Over those was a plain white kitchen apron. "Can I help you?" she asked, ridding her voice of the slight French accent she had just used mid-sentence.

**(AN: I know, I know. I'm piling in the OCs kinda fast here. But I don't wanna make it so long that no one will feel like reading it, and I have five. So, yeah. Also, I know that what they're wearing is kinda plain, but I'm making it up on the spot here. D:)**

"Yes. See, we're your neighbors from the floor below. We just wanted to come and welcome you into the apartment building," Mr. Motomiya said, nodding slightly as if agreeing with his own statement. The woman gave a soft 'ohh' and nodded in understanding with a small smile. Mr. Motomiya continued. "We're the Motomiyas. This is my wife—" he gestured to Mrs. Motomiya "—and this is our daughter, Jun—" Jun smiled a little "—and this is our son, Daisuke." Daisuke bowed slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Kaylee, by the way. Kaylee Martin. And this is my youngest daughter, Cyndy." She paused and looked to the girl clinging to her side, who smiled shyly. "Why don't you all come in?" Kaylee said, stepping to the side. Cyndy perked up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, we couldn't. Not when you need time to unpack," Mrs. Motomiya said, shaking her head.

"But we're done unpacking!" Cyndy said, the statement muffled a bit by the fingers in her mouth. The Motomiyas looked at her, then to Kaylee, surprised.

"Mm-hmm!" Kaylee said. "It's a family of five, so we got it done quickly. We didn't have to think about where to put things much, either. So come on in!" Apparently, she thought the discussion was over, so she hurried back to the kitchen, leaving the door open. Cyndy remained, waiting for the Motomiyas to enter. They did so slowly as they looked around the main part of the apartment.

**(AN: Okay, ummmmm...I'll just say a few things about the apartment. Directly across from the door is a hallway. First there's a door on the left, then the right, then the left, then on the end. To the right of the door is the kitchen/dining room, and to the left is the TV area.)**

Cyndy took a few steps back to give the Motomiyas room to come in. Each of them went their separate ways to look at random things, except for Jun, who knelt down in front of Cyndy with a smile. "So, Cyndy. Your mom said it's a family of five, right?" Cyndy nodded. "Um, where's everyone else?"

Cyndy took her fingers out of her mouth. "Well, my sisters and brother are in their rooms. See, the first door on the left is mine, and also my sisters'. The door on the right is Mom's room. Then the other door on the left is my brother's room. The door on the end's just some closet we just stuck some random stuff in!" she said, pointing out the doors as she spoke. Then she looked a little sad as she said her last sentence quietly. "And we don't really have a daddy." Jun nodded sadly. "Oh." She decided to change the subject. "Well, will your siblings be coming out of their rooms soon?"

Kaylee came out of the kitchen to answer for Cyndy. She inadvertently took off the yellow rubber gloves she'd been wearing, then handed them to her daughter. "I'll go get them, but I'm pretty sure that only one will come out right away. The other two love reading and will probably wanna get a few more pages done in their books, you know...?" she said with a shrug. She then went to the first door on the left, opened it, and said something briefly in French again. She got two quiet responses, both coming from female voices. Then she went to the other door on the left, farther down the hall, and did the same thing, this time getting one male response. She then hurried back to where Cyndy and Jun(as well as the rest of the Motomiyas now)were. She muttered something to them about one of them coming, and then hurried back into the kitchen.

A girl came out of the first door on the left, looking rather disheveled as if she had just been trying to sort out a very messy room by herself—which she had. She had straight black hair that came to her midback; there were several loose strands in her rather pale face. Her bangs brushed past her eyebrows. Her forest green eyes were the heavy-lidded type.She looked to be around Daisuke's age(based on her height; she was a little shorter than him, and also taller than Cyndy). She wore a lime green t-shirt with a thick pink stripe all around the stomach area. She also wore a pale blue layered skirt that came down to her knees, as well as stockings that were the same color as her eyes.

Cyndy smiled at her sister, who responded with a feeble grin. "That's Lydia." Cyndy said contentedly, pointing as though The Motomiyas couldn't see the girl in front of them. Jun shoved Daisuke forward so he stood a few feet away from Lydia.

"Say something!"

Daisuke turned around to glare at his sister briefly, then turned back to Lydia, who stared back expectantly.

"Um...Hi...I'm D-Daisuke," he said quietly, then stuck out his hand for Lydia to shake, which she did after a few seconds. Daisuke's father came up behind him and rested his hands on Daisuke's shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry," he said to Lydia with a smile, which was shakily returned. "Daisuke just stutters because he gets a little nervous around most girls."

"_Dad_!" Daisuke hissed, adjusting his square goggles as an excuse to cover his slightly red face.

"Hi...um...everybody!" came a male voice, followed by a nervous giggle from a different one. The Motomiyas looked behind Lydia to see a boy and a girl, both teenagers of about 15, who looked amazingly alike. When they saw the slightly surprised expressions on their faces, they grinned. "Twins," they said in unison, making Lydia laugh because of the whole 'mind-reading twin thing'.

"I'm Madison. Call me Maddie," the girl said. "And this is Nate." She gestured to the boy next to her, who smiled slightly. Both had short brown hair, but Maddie's was long enough to be put in small pigtails. They had light green eyes. Both wore denim jackets, but Maddie's shirt underneath was navy blue, while Nate's was grey. Maddie's shorts were lavender, and Nate's were midnight blue. They both wore white socks on their feet.

**(AN: That's the last of the OCs. I hope Maddie and Nate weren't too cliched for twins.)**

"I'm Daisuke, and this is my parents and Jun...Hey, you guys don't have a dad?" Daisuke said after looking around. Jun was the first to react and smacked him on the arm. "What was that for??" Daisuke asked hotly, rubbing his arm. He got his answer after turning back to the other family. The smile was gone from Maddie's eyes, Nate looked to the floor, and Cyndy slipped her fingers from her mouth, instead clasping her hands behind her back. A gentle, sad sigh was heard from the kitchen. Lydia was the only one who looked relatively the same.

"No," she said softly. "He walked out on us when Cyndy was two, I was five, and Nate and Maddie were nine. And...we don't know why." She paused, evading everyone's eyes. "But it's okay. We're all really happy, and I think we'll be pretty good here too." The normal bright atmosphere returned as the subject closed. Daisuke was about to apologize for bringing it up, but he had a feeling he didn't have to. "So, you and Cyndy are gonna be going to my school?"

"Yep!" Cyndy answered brightly. "D'you think I'll make a lot of friends?" The question was guided to everyone.

"Cyndy, I think you'll do great at school and making friends," Jun said fondly with a small smile.

Cyndy smiled, then stuck her fingers in her mouth and looked to the ceiling, apparently thinking about something.

"So, Maddie, Nate..." Jun began, going to the two teenagers. I never get to talk to anyone around my age outside of school. It gets pretty annoying only being able to talk to Daisuke." Daisuke made a face. "You guys wanna talk? I wanna talk! I mean, you don't have to, but..." Jun's sentence trailed off. Maddie smiled, and Nate laughed quietly.

"We'd love to." Maddie said, leading a rather excited Jun into the TV room.

"Hey, Lydia?" Daisuke asked, looking back at the girl.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Do me one favor."

"...What's that?" Lydia asked confusedly.

"Don't blame me if you never get your brother and sister back."

Lydia laughed, and a faint chuckle could be heard from the kitchen, underneath the sound of running water. Cyndy walked up to Daisuke and pointed at him. "You're really funny. I like ya. And Jun. And your parents." she said, nodding.

"Well, that's sweet! We all like you and your family, too!" Mrs. Motomiya said happily.

"Oh, Daisuke!" Kaylee called, coming out of the kitchen. She knelt down to be at Daisuke's eye level. "Could you do me one huge favor if you have time at the first day of school next week?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Do you think you could, you know, show Lydia around? I'm sure some other third graders would be glad to help Cyndy out, but the older kids can be more...I don't know...close-minded. Besides you, of course. So, what do you say?" Kaylee asked, looking Daisuke directly in the eyes.

"Oh, sure! You didn't really have to ask me."

Mr. Motomiya patted his son's shoulder. "That's our Daisuke; always willing to help!"

"Thank you so much, Daisuke," Kaylee said, rising.

"Yeah," Lydia agreed with a smile. "thanks."

Suddenly, the clock on the wall chimed 3:00. Mrs. Motomiya gasped slightly. "30 minutes already? My, time flies when you're making new friends!" she said with a smile. "Jun! We have to go!"

Jun came out of the TV room, clinging to Maddie and Nate. "So, you two have my cell number and email address, right?"

"Right. And you have ours," Maddie assured her.

"And you know you can stop by any time you wanna chat?"

"Yep. And you can come here." Nate nodded.

"Okay, then we're set!" Jun marched out the door after squeezing her new friends' shoulders. "Come on, Mom, Dad!...Dai, you can stay here."

"Jun..."

"What??"

"Well, it was nice to meet you four," Kaylee said, shaking Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya's hands. "I hope you can come over again soon; maybe visit for dinner!"

"Maybe," Mrs. Motomiya said thoughtfully, taking her attention off of Jun(for the time being).

"Buh-bye, Jun! I wish ya didn't hafta go," Cyndy said, running to the teenager.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Trust me," Jun answered, ruffling the hair on the top of the young girl's head fondly.

"Well, Daisuke..." Lydia began with a small sigh. "I'll see you around." She offered her hand.

"Definitely. I know that for sure," Daisuke responded, shaking her hand. This handshake was warmer than the first tentative one. He gave her one last smile before joining his parents and Jun at the door.

"Goodbye!" The Motomiyas chorused, getting a variety of farewells before they closed the door behind them.

"Well, Daisuke, I see you've had second thoughts about coming here!" Mr. Motomiya said, looking down at his son as they made their way back to their apartment.

"Yep. I think that family's pretty cool. And they don't seem to take it too hard that they don't have a dad."

"Well, you know something, son?" Mrs. Motomiya chimed in. "Your grandfather used to say that with every new friend comes an adventure."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Mom."

But what Daisuke didn't know was that in about a week, he was going to begin the biggest adventure of his life.

**End**

Well, I must say I'm pretty happy with this. I worked for a while, so I hope you guys like it too. And, oh my God, a oneshot from me that isn't tiny!! O.O On a more serious note, though, I hope my OCs aren't, like, hated at all, and I hope the Motomiyas are IC. o.o R&R! Please?


End file.
